1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to real-time rendering with respect to an object included in a three-dimensional (3D) model, and more particularly, to a process and system providing a virtual point light (VPL) on a 3D model during a rendering process using a radiosity scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments in technologies of hardware and software, people are increasingly interested in real-time rendering for three-dimensional (3D) models in various types of fields such as 3D games, virtual world animations, movies, and the like.
However, a large amount of calculations may be used to perform high quality 3D rendering. Thus, due to the low performance of available hardware, there is a limit on real-time rendering. Accordingly, conventional research has been focused on enhancing the performance of hardware and effectively performing required calculations to decrease the amount of calculations.
In a 3D rendering scheme, a radiosity scheme denotes a scheme of enhancing a rendering quality based on a direct illumination by light existing within a 3D model and an indirect illumination by reflected light that is caused by reflecting the direct illumination from an object, a scattered reflection, and the like.
In this case, a process of locating a virtual point light (VPL) at a particular location within the 3D model to generate a shadow map observed at a viewpoint of the VPL is typically required. When a number of VPLs increases to enhance the rendering quality, an amount of calculations may also increase.